particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Saridan
The history of Saridan is a complex history of conflict between a native population and a much larger population of settler migrants in a difficult tropical environment. Saridan's early history is subject to frequent re-consideration due to the lack of strong evidence however the nation's modern history is more extensively documented and therefore less subjective. Early history Saridan was originally inhabited by the Ikpi people and in the 800s (CE) most of them converted to Yazdism. In 1790 Reverend Piet van Merwerzuider led the largest Dunnische "trek" bringing with him nearly 350 families totally around 16,000 people; came to be known as Duntrekkers. There was a series of small Trek Wars in the 1810s, 1820s, 1850s, and 1860s. Migration of white/Artanian Duntrekkers was initially limited to the less tropical southern provinces; tropical diseases killed large numbers of those settling in the northern & inland provinces, esp. malaria. When malaria/tropical disease vaccines were developed, Duntrekkers then moved into the northern provinces & soon became the majority in many of those new provinces United Republics of Saridan The United Republics of Saridan has had a turbulent history with constant changes in political powers and wars. In 2110, Saridan became a democratic nation, known as the Free Republic of Saridan. At this time, Saridan was relatively dominated by the Commercial Freedom party. In around 2165, two parties began to rise, the Common Sense party, and the Arostok Party which evolved to the Voter Apathy Party. During this time many parties rose to form a minority government and then fall into the obsolete. Union of Saridani Socialist Republics In around the year 2235 the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics was founded. This period lasted for 124 years, ending in 2359 under the New Barons of Pashuran Valley (Monarchist Movement). Very little is currently know about this period. Royal Kingdom of Saridan The first elections of this period happened in February 2360. This short lived period was highlighted with democratic elections for the King, resulting in a win for the Royal Ambassadors of Xpianus (Monarchist Movement) followed by a stall in democratic elections for thirty years. The Royal Kingdom of Saridan ended around 2390, with the foundation of the Republique Democratique de Saridan (Democratic Republic of Saridan). Republique Democratique de Saridan This period is marked with the rise of multiple parties (Sinistra Europea, Socialist Workers Party, Fascist Party) and is one marked with many new dominate parties. This period is one of the longer in Saridan's history, lasting 109 years until the creation of the Royal Republic of Saridan in around 2499. Rise of People's Republic Over time as the center of the coalition that had toppled the Monarchists faded, a new Marxist regime took hold of Saridan, culiminating in the renaming of the nation to the People's Republic of Sadidan. Businesses were nationalized, rights repressed, and interaction with tht outside world came almost to a standstill. The final act of insult was the renaming of cities to Marxist heros of myth. The Saridani Union After a series of peaceful uprisings, a new movement known as the "Alliance for a New Saridan" formed, composed primarily of the Freedom Party of Saridan, National Farmer's Union of Saridan,and the Frontier Party. Over a series of increasing gains, the departure of the Communist Party, and the losses by the Sinistras, the Alliance finally saw its counterrevolution complete.and afterward many more partys like the Republican Party, The UnitedPeoples front, The patriots party, And the DemocraticRepublican Party are trying to from an even better peaceful government. Today, after the suddenly departure of the Patriots party after a majority rule The UnitedPeoples Front won a landmark victory of 734 of a total 750 seats. New right wing party Hardline Jerks gained the remaining 16 seats to become official members of opposition, shortly after which The UnitedPeoples Front formed an alliance government. The Kingdom of Saridan In September of 3200, the citizens of Saridan, oppressed by mass instability in chaos for years, voted into power Gordon Gustaf Magnussen of the newly formed Saridan National Union Party, taking all 750 seats, and with no opposition, made himself both Chancellor and hereditary monarch. The Saridan National Union party worked to restore the nation, and bring economic power to the country, and Chancellor Magnussen worked diplomatically, first with the nation of Keymon, to increase trade and Saridan's diplomatic standing in the world. The Holy Theocratic Republic In March 3419 a new theocratic movement created the Saridan Fundamentalist Party (SFP) which was largely a reaction to the several years of communist rule. It opposed secularism and socialism and in the October 3422 election, the party won a two thirds majority on 72% of the vote. It introduced the Theocratic Constitution of 3423 which turned Saridan into a theocratic prince bishopric. The holder of the office of Prince Bishop was distinguished cleric Rupert Tolla.who ruled the country for 24 years. The SFP lost power after being defeated in elections by a coalition of liberal and communist parties. The Commonwealth of Saridan Nothing is known about this period other than that it ended in 3785 with the Administration Reform conducted by the Saridan Tomorrow Party. The Saridan Republic(Seridjan Republiek)(3785 - 4117) It began in 3785 with the Administrative Reform of 3785. In this period Saridan's situation began to stabilize with no extermist parties existing, the Saridan Tommorow Party and the Populist Party were the only two parties until 3848 when the Saridan Social Liberal Union(nowadays: Saridani Liberal Front) was formed. This seems to be the first fully democratic period since 2165 when the Commerce Party started losing its supporters. Ameliorate Republic of Saridan (4117-present) In March 4117 the Hosian fundamentalist Ameliorate Historical Union won national elections in the country and installed a theocratic, ultra-conservative regime. It became well known internationally for its ardent defence of slavery and this created much economic and political chaos as other countries, primarily through the World Congress' Security Council and General Assembly, tried to force the Government to ban slavery. Armed States of Saridan Civil war; one side called the Nameless Party led by Commander Carl, other Saridanien-Kafuri side Nameless Party army forces rest from mainland to island; begins radical changes to create a militaristic nation; children as young as 4 taken for military training, all life is collectivized Kafuristan protects island; eventually new Socialist Party wins elections and boots out the Nameless Party regime with help from Kafuristan & Al-Badara more than 2/5 of population killed Aristocratic Ruralist Union runs nation & brings to stable, democratic elections again; major cities damaged or destroyed; only the countryside is spared rural Duntrekkers (many having been spared from the war) quickly fill the void left over after the war through high birth rates, many immigrated from other areas, raising their numbers of never-before-seen heights; Duntrekkers soon become vast majority of the nation further upheaval ravages the nation, however Category:History of Saridan